El peligroso secreto de Sherlock Holmes
by Eduardo Vara
Summary: Todos dan por muerto a Sherlock Holmes tras su última aventura. El doctor Watson se dispone a recoger sus bártulos del 221B de Baker Street. Pero, de pronto, un peculiar personaje aparece y pone en tela de juicio el buen nombre del famoso detective. ¿Será cierta la sorprendente noticia que trae? Esta vez tendrá que ser Mycroft, hermano de Sherlock, quien aclare este misterio.


— **EL PELIGROSO SECRETO DE SHERLOCK HOLMES —**

REIMPRESO DE LAS MEMORIAS DE JOHN H. WATSON

DOCTOR EN MEDICINA

QUE PERTENECIÓ AL CUERPO DE MÉDICOS DEL EJÉRCITO

Antes de comenzar, tal vez sea necesaria una advertencia. Pues quien se adentre en estas páginas en busca de otra aventura más de Sherlock Holmes podría quedar decepcionado. ¿La razón? Muy simple. Los hechos que me dispongo a relatar ocurrieron durante ese triste lapso de tiempo en que se daba por segura la muerte del famoso detective.

Incluso yo mismo, su compañero en tantas y tantas ocasiones, me hallaba plenamente convencido de su dramático fin en las cascadas de Reichenbach, tras un desafortunado combate cuerpo a cuerpo con ese oscuro ser de privilegiado talento criminal: el profesor Moriarty. Pero, como ya conocerán los seguidores de nuestro héroe y se explicó con detalles en _La aventura de la casa deshabitada_, no se trató sino de un ingenioso ardid del señor Holmes para eludir con una muerte fingida la posible venganza de los muchos y fieles secuaces del malhechor derrotado.

Sea como fuere y en lo que a mí respecta, fue muy duro regresar al 221 B de Baker Street. Todavía conmocionado por la pérdida de mi amigo, pues ciertamente lo tenía por muerto, aguzaba aún más mi dolor el siempre afilado cuchillo de la nostalgia. Y es que habían sido incontables las horas compartidas entre aquellos muros.

El par de sofás frente a frente, los mapas científicos sobre la pared, el banco de operaciones químicas comido por los ácidos, la caja del violín apoyada en un rincón, el colgadero de pipas, la sandalia persa donde guardaba el tabaco... Todo, absolutamente todo, despertaba en mi memoria una infinidad de recuerdos agridulces. Y, por este motivo, decidí recoger los pocos enseres de mi propiedad que aún permanecían en la vivienda y regresar junto a mi querida esposa al distrito de Paddington para consagrarme plenamente al ejercicio de la Medicina.

Pero fue entonces, por estas fechas, que vino a perturbarme un incidente sin duda original.

Me entretenía con la lectura de uno de esos libros de recortes y referencias manuscritas que con gran escrúpulo había ido elaborando Holmes y que tantos criminales de Londres se alegrarían de poder destruir cuando, de súbito, vino a interrumpirme un sonido familiar. Era la campanilla de la entrada y, para mi asombro, estaba vibrando con el mismo ímpetu y determinación con los que otras muchas veces había anunciado el inicio de grandes aventuras; aunque, por descontado, ya no considerara aquella posibilidad.

Solo escuchando la doble cantinela de pasos que avanzaban escaleras arriba, pude hacerme una idea de la visita que se aproximaba. Una madre y su hijo probablemente, contrastando la lentitud y parsimonia de una con la impaciencia y jovialidad del otro. Pronto comprobé que mis deducciones no eran del todo incorrectas y sonreí al comprobar que las enseñanzas de mi desaparecido maestro no habían caído en saco roto.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, descubrí a un viejo clérigo y a una niña que no debía de sobrepasar las seis primaveras. El anciano sacerdote, de espesa barba blanca, ancho sombrero negro y vestimenta austera, sujetaba con una de sus manos un bastón mientras con la otra batallaba a la vez con una desgastada maleta y con la chiquilla, a quien la curiosidad propia de sus años le impedía mantenerse quieta.

—Que Dios le bendiga —me saludó aquel hombre afablemente—. ¿El doctor Watson?

—El mismo —respondí.

—¡Válgame el Cielo! No sabe el honor que supone para mi humilde persona llegar a conocerle. Ni más ni menos que el doctor Watson, el ilustre compañero de fatigas del difunto señor Holmes. Dios lo acoja en su seno —se apresuró a santiguarse.

En ese mismo momento una explosión de cristales rotos se desató a nuestras espaldas. Junto al tablero de química, la niña aguardaba inmóvil con sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos y unas cuantas probetas destrozadas a sus pies.

—Pequeña, deberías tener más cuidado —intenté tranquilizar su expresión de desconsuelo—. Algunas de las cosas que descansan sobre esa mesa resultan francamente peligrosas.

Entonces el desconsuelo se transformó en pánico sobre su rostro y, tras una brevísima carrera, se encaramó horrorizada a uno de los sillones de la salita de estar, el que habitualmente ocupaba en vida el señor Holmes.

—No cabe duda de que es usted un buen hombre, doctor Watson —intervino el sacerdote—. Otros en su lugar ya se habrían exasperado con la conducta de la chiquilla. Tiene que disculparla. Según parece, comparte el instinto y la curiosidad de su difunto padre.

—¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! —me lamenté—. Es huérfana la pobre...

—Así es, sí, y yo su tutor. Permítame que me presente. Soy el reverendo Joseph Rama.

—Tanto gusto.

Los ojos del anciano recorrieron la habitación de un extremo a otro y, después, sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro.

—Créame que no es nada fácil el asunto que me trae hasta aquí, estimado doctor. Soy bien consciente de las circunstancias trágicas de estos días y del intenso dolor moral que seguro le abate. Pero, aun así... aun así, espero que comprenda mi posición y no me tache de inoportuno, o más bien de oportunista, por lo que vengo a contarle.

—Me tiene usted en ascuas. Pero hable, por favor.

—Mejor será que lo lea usted mismo.

—¿Cómo dice?

Introdujo la mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y extrajo una carta que al instante me extendió. Decía así:

"_Baker Street, 13 abril 1886_

_Mi querida Molly:_

_Lo nuestro no puede salir bien. Soy un hombre demasiado absorto en el trabajo como para poder enamorarme. Espero que comprendas mis razones y que me llegues a perdonar. Aquella noche en "El irlandés tatuado" solo fue fruto de una lamentable mezcla de opio y alcohol. Nunca quise hacerte daño._

_SHERLOCK HOLMES"_

—¡Por Júpiter! —me tambaleé antes de tomar asiento en el otro sofá.

—¿Comprende ya el motivo de mi visita, doctor Watson?

Pero fui incapaz de responder con coherencia y apenas musité algo remotamente parecido a un sí. Me encontraba demasiado absorto frente a la carta que sujetaba entre mis manos. En efecto aquella era la letra del mismísimo Sherlock Holmes. No cabía la menor duda. De sobra conocía yo sus caracteres. ¡Y su firma!

—Por desgracia —prosiguió el reverendo Joseph Rama en tono pausado—, la impresionable Molly Hill se quitó la vida al enterarse de la dramática muerte de nuestro famoso detective. No se hablaba de otra cosa en todo Londres. Era imposible mantenerse al margen de la noticia. ¡Pobre, pobre Molly Hill! Encontraron su cuerpo marchito flotando en las orillas del Támesis.

El viejo sacerdote volvió a santiguarse y mi mirada por fin se levantó de la carta y fue a descansar sobre la niña, en cuyo rostro ahora se reflejaba la tristeza.

—No querrá decir que ella es...

—Sí, ella es Rose Mary Hill, la hija de Molly Hill. Y, estoy seguro de ello, la hija también del difunto señor Holmes.

Aquello sobrepasaba los límites de mi entendimiento. Una y otra vez mis ojos desconcertados pasaban de la carta a la chiquilla y de la chiquilla a la carta. Hasta que fue la propia muchacha la que habló.

—¿Usted conoció a mi papá? —me dijo.

—Bueno, sí —balbuceé—, yo conocía al señor Holmes.

—¿Y cómo era?

No pude articular palabra. Aquella expresión cándida y anhelante había conseguido desarmarme por completo y, de pronto, se bloqueó todo mi caudal de retórica. Tuvo que ser el reverendo Rama quien resolviera la situación.

—Rose Mary, pequeña —se aproximó hacia ella cariñosamente repiqueteando con el bastón sobre el suelo—, me temo que el doctor Watson todavía necesita algún tiempo para asimilar la noticia que acabamos de revelarle. Supongo que, por ahora, serán muchos sus recelos hacia nosotros. Dos extraños que irrumpen aquí sin más y de esta manera... Pero que no se equivoque el buen galeno —y en esta ocasión se dirigió hacia mí—. Aunque sea cierto que siempre rondan los buitres cerca de los cadáveres, también es verdad que existen las almas piadosas que tratan de enmendar los errores de los difuntos.

—Lo que interpreta como desconfianza, reverendo, es simple asombro —repuse—. Seguro que comprende mi perplejidad.

—Por supuesto, doctor, por supuesto. Lo mismo que confío en que usted comprende hasta qué punto estaría dispuesto a llegar por los intereses de la niña...

—¿Eso es una amenaza? —pregunté.

—Llámelo como quiera —me contestó impasible—. Estoy seguro de que el Daily Telegraph, el Standard, el Daily News o, por supuesto, The Times, se complacerían ciertamente en publicar una noticia tan jugosa como la de la paternidad del detective más famoso de todos los tiempos.

Aquello era impensable. Por nada del mundo habría permitido yo que se empañara la memoria de mi venerado compañero.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, reverendo? —espeté malhumorado.

—Ya se lo dije antes, doctor. Solo el bien de la niña. Es lo único que me empuja a comportarme de esta maneta tan... lo reconozco, impertinente.

—Pues si del bien de la niña se trata, no veo qué hay de malo en este asunto.

—Bien. Es agradable comprobar que comprende mi posición —e hizo un gesto sutil a la chiquilla para que le permitiera relevarla en el asiento—. Según creo el señor Holmes tenía un hermano, Mycroft Holmes, un notable funcionario del Gobierno cuyas cualidades nada tienen que envidiar a las de nuestro querido detective tristemente desaparecido.

—Así es —asentí perplejo—. Un hombre también notable, sí.

—Eso me habían contado... Pues bien, según mis informaciones, también posee Mycroft Holmes un temperamento fogoso como el que en vida tuvo su hermano.

—Exagera, reverendo. Jamás he visto a los Holmes comportarse de un modo inapropiado y, si tuviera que escoger un adjetivo para definir su temperamento, probablemente elegiría un término opuesto al que usted acaba de utilizar: flemático.

—De todas formas —me interrumpió con brusquedad el sacerdote—, imaginando su negativa inicial a un arreglo... digamos... una pensión de por vida para Rose Mary de una cantidad de libras a convenir, me gustaría que fuera usted quien ejerciera de intermediario entre nosotros dos.

—¿Intermediario?

—Claro —se incorporó lentamente el reverendo Rama—. Como ve, prefiero evitar un enfrentamiento cara a cara que pudiera acabar en una discusión violenta y le escojo a usted como mi representante, convencido de sus grandes dotes para la conversación y su buen juicio.

—Tal vez me sobrestima como mediador.

—No lo creo, doctor Watson —sonrió el anciano—. Lo mismo que el ilustre Sherlock Holmes pudo confiar en usted mientras aún caminaba entre nosotros, estoy seguro de que también ahora sabrá mantenerse a la altura de las circunstancias.

—Ojalá sea así —sonreí yo también.

—Vamos, Rose Mary —reclamó la atención de la pequeña, que en aquellos momentos curioseaba en el colgadero de pipas—. Si no nos apresuramos se nos hará de noche antes de regresar a casa.

—¿Y cómo podré localizarles, reverendo? —le pregunté.

—No se preocupe por eso. Mañana a las cinco y media volveremos a encontrarnos aquí mismo. Sea puntual. Y espero que me traiga buenas noticias de parte del señor Mycroft Holmes.

—¿Me permite la carta para que se la muestre esta misma tarde? —alargué la mano.

—¿Y desprenderme de la única prueba que tengo para defender los intereses de Rose Mary? —sonrió escéptico él—. Le creía más inteligente, doctor Watson. No destruya la imagen que me había formado de usted.

Y así se despidió el amable pero enérgico sacerdote, llevándose consigo a la niña de una mano mientras batallaba con la maleta y el bastón en la otra.

Tras las cortinas de terciopelo del salón, aún tuve tiempo de observar cómo venía a recogerles un elegante _hanson_ y desaparecían en las profundidades de la niebla londinense Dios sabe hacia dónde.

Según expliqué en la aventura de _Un escándalo en Bohemia_, solo había existido una mujer en la vida de Sherlock Holmes capaz de despertar su admiración: Irene Adler. Esta ingeniosa dama, contralto para más señas y antigua _prima donna_ en la Ópera Imperial de Varsovia, no solo puso en jaque al mismísimo Wilhelm Gottsreich Sigismond von Ormstein, gran duque de Cassel-Falstein y rey hereditario de Bohemia, sino que, además, tuvo el inusual privilegio de desbaratar los planes del concienzudo detective. Y tal vez fuera por este motivo, y por nada que se asemejara ni de lejos al amor, que gustaba mi compañero de denominarla "la mujer" cuando a ella se refería.

Al margen de esta curiosa excepción, el trato de Holmes con las mujeres siempre se había caracterizado por un cortés pero frío distanciamiento, como si temiera que el dulce revolotear de Cupido pudiera desconcentrarle de sus tareas. Es el mejor modo que se me ocurre para exponer este asunto. Porque reconozco que tan empecinada soltería siempre constituyó un misterio para mí, hombre felizmente casado con la dulcísima Mary Morstan y predicador incansable de las múltiples ventajas del matrimonio.

Sea como fuere, apenas el reverendo Joseph Rama y la niña abandonaron Baker Street, me puse en camino hacia el Club Diógenes, en Pall Mall. Un recinto peculiar en extremo y para el que no hallo mejor descripción que la que me hizo el propio Holmes antes de que yo pisara la alfombra de su antesala por primera vez.

—Hay muchos hombres en Londres — me había explicado— que, los unos por cortedad y los otros por misantropía, rehuyen el trato con sus iguales. Sin embargo, no ponen pegas ni a la comodidad de un sillón ni a la lectura de los últimos periódicos. Para estas personas es para quienes se fundó el Club Diógenes, que cuenta entre sus filas con los hombres más insociables y anticlubistas de la capital. A ninguno de sus miembros le está permitido que se dé por enterado de la presencia de los otros y, excepto en la Sala de Extraños, no se permite bajo ninguna circunstancia la conversación. Quien incurre en tres faltas, si estas son sometidas al comité, puede ser expulsado de forma fulminante.

Fue Mycroft Holmes uno de los fundadores del mencionado Club Diógenes y todos los días, desde las cinco menos cuarto hasta las ocho menos veinte, podía encontrársele allí. Su aspecto era ciertamente impresionante. De constitución mucho más corpulenta que la de su hermano Sherlock, poseía la misma mirada penetrante e inquisitiva. Un individuo sin duda excepcional que se encargaba de coordinar la miríada de informes que llegaban hasta el Gobierno Británico y cuyo criterio había decidido en numerosas ocasiones el destino de la Nación.

—¡Doctor Watson! ¡Qué agradable e inesperada sorpresa! —me recibió con un efusivo apretón de su mano ancha y llana como la aleta de una foca.

—Pues créame que a mí me incomoda el motivo de mi visita — repliqué.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Mycroft Holmes—. Deje que adivine... ¡Por supuesto! Sin duda se trata de algo relacionado con el desaparecido Sherlock.

—Así es.

Tan claramente como pude y tratando de no pasar por alto ningún detalle, le expuse a continuación el desarrollo de la visita del reverendo Rama. Él escuchó mi relato imperturbable, sin interrumpir y, únicamente una vez que estuvo seguro de que yo había finalizado, me realizó una serie de preguntas por completo desconcertantes.

—Joseph Rama ha dicho, ¿verdad? —habló Mycroft Holmes con un brillo acerino en sus ojos.

—Joseph Rama, sí. ¿Es que le dice algo ese nombre?

—Vagamente —respondió él—. ¿Y se fijó si el tal reverendo Rama traía consigo algún otro, digamos... accesorio, a parte de la comprometedora carta y mi presunta sobrina?

—En realidad —hice un esfuerzo de memoria—, un bastón y una maleta. Aparte de esto...

—Un bastón y una maleta —reflexionó Mycroft Holmes—. ¿Y se fijó si la maleta pesaba mucho?

—Pues no lo sé —no comprendí los motivos de sus indagaciones—. Supongo que no demasiado, ya que también tenía que dar cuenta de la niña y del bastón.

—Interesante, muy interesante —sonrió por primera vez—. Bueno, amigo Watson, permítame que realice una serie de comprobaciones y no se preocupe. Mañana a las cinco y media mi abogado, el señor Finneas Pickwick, aparecerá en el 221 B de Baker Street con un acuerdo amistoso firmado de mi puño y letra. Todo sea por el bienestar de la niña.

—Entonces —tartamudeé perplejo—... Cree de verdad que ella es...

—¿La hija de Sherlock, amigo Watson?

—¿Lo es?

—Créame, querido doctor —me contestó rotundo—, ahora mismo ese asunto es claramente secundario.

Al día siguiente quise llegar a las cinco, media hora antes de lo acordado, al apartamento de Baker Sreet para adelantar la mudanza. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al comprobar que el reverendo Joseph Rama, Rose Mary Hill, la vieja maleta y el bastón ya se habían acomodado en torno a los sillones de la salita de estar.

—Disculpe que nos hallamos tomado estas confianzas —se levantó de su asiento el sacerdote y caminó lentamente hacia mí—. Aunque aún no sea la hora convenida...

Abrí la boca para lanzar algún tipo de queja, pero fue la voz de alguien que había aparecido detrás de mí quien habló.

—Aquí tienen ese té y unas pastas —era la señora Hudson, la dueña de la pensión—. Espero que no le haya importado que les dejara pasar, doctor Watson. Con este tiempo tan desapacible, el lugar menos indicado para un anciano y una niña es la calle, ¿no le parece?

—Claro, claro —no tuve otro remedio que conformarme.

—¡Pero qué chiquilla más encantadora! —se rindió también ella a los encantos de la muchacha—. ¿Cómo me has dicho que te llamabas, preciosa?

—Rose Mary Hill.

—Ah, Rose Mary. Mira, esta galleta especial para ti.¿De acuerdo?

—¿Qué se dice? —intervino el reverendo Rama suavemente.

—Gracias —respondió la niña.

—Ah, de nada, de nada, pequeña —sonrió la señora Hudson—. Para cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Y desapareció escaleras abajo con un guiño.

Probablemente, mi expresión no resultaba tan afable como la de la cálida casera, tal era el grado de contradicción que me invadía. Aquel adelanto imprevisto del reverendo Rama nos obligaría a esperar media hora la llegada del abogado Finneas Pickwick. Treinta minutos que yo tenía pensado dedicar a otros menesteres y que, según preveía, se iban a dilatar en una conversación nebulosa sobre temas varios. Resignado, me dispuse a relatar al reverendo la resolución de Mycroft Holmes; pero, súbitamente, sonó con fuerza la campanilla de la entrada.

—¿Espera otra visita? —pareció inquietarse el sacerdote.

—Solo la del abogado de Mycroft Holmes. Pero, aun así, su llegada estaba prevista a las cinco y media —comprobé la hora en mi reloj.

—Su abogado... —me observó con detenimiento el cura.

—Así es. Ahora mismo me disponía a contarle que Mycroft Holmes aceptó sin problemas su proposición y que, además, decidió enviarnos hoy mismo a su abogado, el señor Finneas Pickwick, para hacerle entrega de un documento vinculante.

—¡Santo Cielo! —parpadeó aún confuso el reverendo Rama— Pues he de reconocer que me sorprende, y muy gratamente, su buena disposición. Al parecer Dios Todopoderoso ha escuchado mis plegarias. ¡Qué gran día, Señor! ¡Oh, sí, qué gran día!

Entonces se escucharon unos pasos lentos subiendo por la escalera y apareció un hombre de mediana edad, corpulento pero encorvado, de gruesas lentes y aspecto distraído.

—Ah, pero ¿qué veo? —dijo con su voz ronca nada más entrar—. Si ya estamos todos... ¿Empezamos pues?

Traía bajo el brazo un portafolios de piel del que sacó unos documentos que rápidamente dispuso sobre la mesa. Aquel hombre inmenso y casi ciego como un topo parecía tener prisa por acabar cuanto antes.

—Pero —intenté razonar en medio de aquel caos de imprevistos fuera de horario.

—Acérquese, reverendo —me interrumpió sin pudor el señor Pickwick—. Supongo que, como tutor de la pequeña Rose Mary, le gustará examinar las condiciones que aquí se detallan.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —avanzó hasta la mesa el sacerdote apoyado en su bastón.

Mientras el reverendo Rama se entretenía con la lectura de los pormenores legales, que por el brillo codicioso que se iba encendiendo en su mirada parecían satisfacerle, mientras, digo, Finneas Pickwick jugaba con la niña ofreciéndole chucherías y susurrándole al oído alguna cosa que al parecer le produjo mucha gracia.

—No podría estar más satisfecho —sentenció el reverendo Rama cuando hubo finalizado el examen de aquel escrito.

—Pues no sabe cuánto me complace que sea así —sonrió el señor Pickwick—. Aunque todavía nos quedan algunos detalles por aclarar.

—¿Cuáles?, si puede saberse — preguntó el sacerdote intrigado.

—Adelante, preciosa —el abogado hizo un gesto hacia la pequeña Rose Mary.

La chiquilla se aproximó solemne hasta el viejo sacerdote y, para mi total desconcierto, tiró con fuerza de su barba blanca, que resultó ser tan auténtica como una moneda de trece chelines. Después, mientras agitaba el postizo en el aire como un trofeo, la muchacha regresó rauda junto a la protección del señor Pickwick.

—Vaya, vaya, coronel Edwards —sonrió teatral el abogado tras sus gruesas lentes—. Ya suponía que se trataba de usted.

—¡Maldita mocosa! —se desprendió del oscuro sombrero y, con un rápido gesto de muñeca, hizo aparecer un puntiagudo filo en el extremo de su bastón—. ¡Yo te enseñaré modales!

Aún tardé en reaccionar. El apacible sacerdote se había transformado en apenas unos segundos en un siniestro malhechor algo más joven y de rasgos crispados.

—Pero... —quise intervenir de nuevo.

—Tranquilo, Watson —repuso el señor Pickwick—. Todo está bajo control.

A la vez que extraía un revólver del portafolios de piel que traía bajo el brazo, el abogado se desprendió de sus lentes, enderezó la espalda y suavizó su tono de voz. Ya no supe qué decir.

—¿No me reconoce, amigo mío? Soy yo, Mycroft Holmes. Le ruego mil disculpas por esta mascarada. Pero, como ya ha comprobado, resultaba preciso llevar a cabo tan linda representación.

—¡Mycroft Holmes y esa maldita mocosa! —gruñó el coronel Edwards sin poder despegar los ojos del arma que le encañonaba.

—Sí, coronel. Como ve, la estirpe de los Holmes siempre se haya dispuesta para desbaratar los planes de esa amable organización de maleantes cuyo jefe yace felizmente en las profundidades de la cascada de Reichenbach.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —intentó escupirle el criminal, aunque no logró alcanzarle.

—No debería desfogarse conmigo —sonrió Mycroft Holmes displicente—, pues más culpable de su derrota ha sido su propio comportamiento que el mío, coronel. Para comenzar, ese absurdo nombre que ha escogido para su personaje: Joseph Rama. ¡Por favor! Cualquiera familiarizado con las Sagradas Escrituras habría sabido entrever la clara alusión a Joseph de Arimatea. Pues son Arimatea y Rama las dos maneras de referirse a la aldea natal de ese santo varón que caritativamente cedió su sepultura a Jesucristo. No debió ser tan ambicioso en sus intentos de transmitir bondad. Añadamos después su injustificado temor a entrevistarse en persona conmigo... y, cómo no, la comprometedora carta, que rápidamente dirigió mis pasos tras las huellas de algún ilustre falsificador.

—¿Cómo he podido ser tan necio? —me lamenté avergonzado.

—Tranquilo, Watson —intervino otra vez Mycroft Holmes—. Fueron su buena fe y las intenciones presuntamente honrosas del falso reverendo Rama las que consiguieron distraerle del verdadero objetivo de este astuto criminal.

—¿Cómo pues? ¿Había otro objetivo? —no salía de mi asombro.

—Por supuesto, Watson —repuso él—. Si se molesta en revisar los libros de recortes y referencias que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación fue elaborando mi hermano Sherlock, podrá descubrir una interesante reseña alusiva al coronel Edwards.

Me dirigí al estante donde descansaban aquellos volúmenes para comprobar tan asombrosa revelación, pero tuve que detenerme en seco.

—¡Por Júpiter! —exclamé desconcertado—. ¡Los libros! ¡Han desaparecido!

—No, amigo Watson —señaló Mycroft Holmes primero al estante vacío y después a la vieja maleta del coronel—. Simplemente han cambiado de lugar. Por eso se presentó antes de hora el falso reverendo Rama, para disponer de tiempo suficiente para robar esos valiosos volúmenes que los criminales de Londres, y muy en especial los secuaces del fallecido profesor Moriarty, estarían encantados de destruir. Y, precisamente por eso, adelanté también yo mi llegada. Preciosa —volvió a requerir los servicios de la pequeña Rose Mary—, si nos haces los honores y abres la maleta...

—Pero —observé a la chiquilla haciendo aparecer uno tras otro los tomos sustraídos—, ¿cómo supo que los libros estarían ahí?

—¿Qué otra razón puede haber para acudir a alguna parte con una maleta vacía si no es la de tener la intención de llenarla de algún modo? —repuso con cierta sorna Mycroft Holmes.

—Elemental... —musité.

—Pero no nos detengamos ahora en nimiedades —intervino de nuevo mi inteligente amigo—. Sin duda es claramente prioritario centrarnos en el sangriento crimen cometido por el coronel Edwards hace apenas unos días.

—¿Cómo dice? —aumentaba por momentos mi perplejidad—. ¿Un crimen?

—Así es, mi querido Watson. Ni más ni menos que el asesinato de la pobre y confiada Molly Hill.

—¡Por Júpiter! —exclamé.

—Señor Holmes —el coronel Edwards sonrió despectivo—, creo que acaba de sobrepasar las límites de la cordura. Acusarme de robo, pase, pero... ¿de asesinato? ¡Eso es inaudito!

—Ah, ¿sí? —se aproximó Mycroft Holmes a los volúmenes sobre el suelo y, con una sola mano, tomó uno especialmente grueso sin dejar de apuntar con el revolver al malhechor—. Veamos qué se dice aquí... "Edwards, Robert J, coronel: Supervisor de la galería de arte Old Oaks. Perteneció al 1º de Bengalore Pioneers. Nacido en Norwich, 1845. Educado en Eton y Oxford. Sirvió en la campaña de Afganistán, Charasiab y Cabal. Afamado coleccionista. Dirección: Main Street. Clubs: el Anglo-Indian, el Tankerville y el Bagatelle Card Club". Y según veo manuscrito con la letra de mi hermano, "con gran talento para la falsificación y tan aficionado a los disfraces como a las tentaciones de la lujuria". Revelador, ¿verdad?

Pero cuando Mycroft Holmes levantó la vista del libro, que por desgracia distrajo su atención más de lo conveniente, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue la punta del bastón del coronel Edwards que fue a clavarse con siniestra puntería en su hombro derecho, haciéndole derrumbarse víctima del doloroso impacto.

—He encontrado muy gratificante la lectura —rió victorioso el coronel, que rápidamente se había apoderado del revólver también caído sobre el suelo—. Sin embargo, creo que ya va siendo hora de dejar que baje el telón y desaparecer de escena.

—¡Maldito criminal! —le increpé desabrido mientras examinaba con preocupación la herida del hombro de Mycroft—. ¡Esto no quedará así!

—De nuevo el bonachón de Watson se equivoca —soltó una estruendosa carcajada—. Y ahora, si me haces el favor de acercarte, mocosa —se dirigió esta vez a la contrariada Rose Mary—, aún tenemos que realizar un largo viaje lejos del ingenio de estos amables señores.

La niña obedeció sumisa al ver el gesto afirmativo que yo le realizaba. Pero, al colocarse junto al coronel Edwards, le miró fijamente y exclamó con tristeza.

—¿Tú mataste a mi mamá?

—Oh, vamos, maldita mocosa —se irritó el malhechor—. Tu madre no era más que una... una... ¡una cualquiera!

Los rasgos de la chiquilla se fueron contrayendo paulatinamente hasta convertirse en una expresión de odio infinito. El coronel Edwards, ocupado en controlar los movimientos de Mycroft Holmes y los míos, no advirtió que la pequeña Rose Mary se acercaba hasta la mesita auxiliar y recogía de allí la tetera. Hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde y la muchacha, furibunda, vació el ardiente fluido sobre él, precisamente en esa parte de la anatomía masculina tan expuesta y vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

—¡Maldito demonio! —se retorció de dolor el coronel Edwards.

—¡Ahora, Watson, rápido, el revólver! —gritó Mycroft Holmes.

La situación cambiaba de nuevo. Desprovisto de armas y al margen de su nada despreciable sufrimiento, la imagen que ahora ofrecía el coronel Edwards podía considerarse de cualquier forma menos amenazadora.

—¡Bravo, preciosa! —felicité a la pequeña Rose Mary mientras apuntaba con una mano al patético criminal—. Empiezo a considerarte como una digna sucesora del valeroso Sherlock Holmes.

—¿Sí?

—Claro, preciosa —reafirmé.

—Oh, vamos, Watson —intervino Mycroft Holmes dolorido—. Acérquese a la ventana y haga una señal al inspector Lestrade, antes de que el coronel Edwards invente una nueva treta para escapar.

—¿Lestrade? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Sí, Watson, el inspector Lestrade —insistió él—. Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por la arrogancia en mi larga disertación y el coronel no se hubiera aprovechado de mi flaqueza, yo mismo habría realizado la señal convenida para que sus hombres irrumpieran en la casa y le detuvieran.

—Así pues, el inspector Lestrade estaba advertido.

—Claro, Watson. Y ya ve a lo que me ha conducido prorrogar la aparición de Scotland Yard. Pero, vamos, por lo más sagrado, ¿a qué espera?

Abrí las cortinas de la ventana y no transcurrió demasiado tiempo hasta que aparecieron en la salita dos policías uniformados y un detective delgado y severo vestido de paisano.

—¡Santo Dios! —era Lestrade—. ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado, Mycroft? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Algo dolorido, inspector —se señaló la herida del hombro—, aunque no tanto como lo está mi orgullo. Me temo que me excedí en mis intentos de arrojar luz sobre las complejidades de la mente criminal.

—¡Santo Dios, Mycroft! ¡Necesita un médico!

—En eso creo que dispongo de uno de los mejores —me señaló con su brazo sano.

—Ah, doctor Watson —me saludó Lestrade mientras los dos policías uniformados se encargaban del coronel Edwards—. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—En efecto, sí —contesté.

—Y esta debe de ser la famosa niña —se aproximó a la pequeña Rose Mary—. ¿Cómo te encuentras, pequeña?

—Bien, gracias —respondió alegremente mientras sujetaba aún la tetera.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer contigo, eh? —reflexionó en voz alta el inspector.

—Por eso no se preocupe, Lestrade —dijo Mycroft Holmes a la vez que con mi apoyo conseguía desplazarse hasta uno de los sillones—. Si se fija en el documento que descansa sobre la mesa, comprobará que el futuro de la muchacha está resuelto. Y en lo que respecta a su cuidado, para las hermanas de Santa Clara será un verdadero placer ocuparse de ese tema.

—Entonces —intervine yo—, ¿de verdad piensa que la niña es hija de...?

—¡Oh, no, Watson! —no me permitió ni acabar la frase—. Jamás consideré esa posibilidad. Simplemente, es absurda.

—No comprendo por qué —repuse molesto.

—Vamos, Watson —insistió él—. Creí que entendía...

—¡Por favor, basta! —bramó el coronel Edwards ya recuperado de sus dolores y retenido por los dos miembros del Cuerpo de Policía—. ¿No es suficiente verme ultrajado con esta detención injustificada que, además, tengo que soportar estas estúpidas disquisiciones sobre el enojoso Sherlock Holmes? Adelante, llévenme a comisaría. Si se me acusa de ser un criminal, ese es el lugar más idóneo para mi persona.

—En eso tiene razón el coronel —se encogió de hombros Lestrade—. Solo será preciso concretar los cargos.

—Asesinato, por supuesto —tomó la palabra Mycroft Holmes—. Si hubieran examinado con calma el cadáver de Molly Hill, tarea para la cual tendrían que haber profanado cierta tumba modesta que mis esfuerzos me costó localizar, habrían descubierto a la altura de su último espacio intercostal izquierdo una diminuta incisión que ni tan siquiera las aguas del Támesis consiguieron encubrir. La peculiar firma del bastón del coronel Edwards y, como ven, señores, también su sentencia.

—¡Perro bastardo! —el malhechor intentó lanzarse contra Mycroft Holmes.

Sin embargo, los guardias consiguieron retenerle. Jamás se vio mayor furia concentrada en dos pupilas. Incluso cuando salió por la puerta camino de la comisaría, no paró de repetir:

—¡Perro bastardo! ¡Maldita mocosa!

—Ya ve, Watson —me susurró Mycroft Holmes mientras le curaba la herida para que no nos escuchara la pequeña—, el muy canalla no solo asesinó a su amante, probablemente por no querer participar en esta farsa, sino que, además, utilizó a la pobre huérfana para sus siniestros planes. Sin duda la mente criminal carece de escrúpulos.

—En efecto —respondí—. Pero, finalmente, se hará justicia y el coronel Edwards recibirá su castigo.

Aunque Mycroft Holmes nunca hubiera considerado como posible la paternidad de su hermano Sherlock, acabó apadrinando desinteresadamente a la pequeña Rose Mary Hill. Fue su peculiar forma de caridad y, según se demostró mucho tiempo después, muy bien invertida, por cierto. Inteligencia y valor no le faltaban a la muchacha, aunque no compartiera lazos de sangre con el ilustre detective. Incluso el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, años después de regresar de su exilio y siendo ya un anciano de cabellos grises dedicado a la apicultura, tuvo ocasión de colaborar con la señorita Hill en cierto caso que por discreción y seguridad aún debe permanecer guardado en los sótanos del Banco Cox y Compañía de Charing Cross, en esa vieja caja de hojalata que contiene mis documentos.

Tan solo añadir que, cada vez que relataba a Holmes el episodio de su presunta paternidad, hecho que aconteció en repetidas ocasiones a petición suya, mi inestimable amigo solía concluir entre profundas caladas de pipa.

—¡Cielos, Watson! Daría todo lo que tengo por haber podido asistir al instante preciso en que la pequeña Rose Mary derramaba el té sobre la entrepierna del coronel Edwards.


End file.
